


Nightmares

by Ot3srock



Series: Glader House [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Glader House, Hurt/Comfort, Newt is a child, Nightmares, Star Wars References, Thomas and Teresa are Twins, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot3srock/pseuds/Ot3srock
Summary: Newt has an awful nightmare, but luckily Tommy is there to help.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also on Tumblr under https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thominewtisbae. You just have to scroll a bit. ;)

“Tommy! Tommy help!”

Thomas shot up in an instant; hoping it was a dream. After a while, he started to settle back into bed. Until he heard the scream again.

“Tommy help!” The British accent called from down the hallway. Thomas jumped out of bed and sprinted down the hall faster than his mind could process it. He flung open the door to see the small blond tossing and turning under his Star Wars sheets.

“Newt!” Thomas said, wishing for the boy to wake up. When he did, the brunette walked to Newt’s bed and sat down; pulling the younger boy onto his lap. “Shh, Newt. It’s okay. It’s okay, buddy. You’re okay.” Newt’s arms went instinctively around Thomas’ neck and Thomas petted the boy’s sweat-riddled golden locks. Thomas heard a voice from the door that made him jump slightly.

“Is he alright?” Minho asked, standing in the doorway with Alby, Gally, Ben, and Teresa around him. Thomas nodded.

“He’ll be fine, Min,” he answered.

“Good,” Gally scoffed, crossing his arms. Alby sent him a glare.

“Be nice.”

“What? This is the seventeenth night in a row that he’s woken us up with a stupid nightmare.”

“It’s not his fault. Poor kid’s just scared, aren’t you?” Teresa replied. Newt nodded; chocolate brown eyes moistened with tears.

“Whatever. I’m going back to bed,” Gally said, heading in the direction of his room.

“You guys can go back to bed, too; I’ve got him,” Thomas told the rest of his friends.

“Okay. See ya tomorrow, stinker,” Ben said before leading Alby back to their shared room. Newt waved softly.

“You sure you’ve got this?” Teresa asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Thomas replied.

“Okay. See ya later, Tom.”

“Night, T.” Thomas paused.

“You know you can go, Minho,” he said. Minho just shook his head; leaning against the doorway.

“Nah. I’m good,” he replied.

“But you have a track meet tomorrow. You need your rest,” Thomas argued.

“Dude, you and Teresa have had me resting all day. I’ll be fine,” Minho said, walking over and sitting down in the bed next to Thomas. He fingered Thomas’ dark brown hair while he rubbed Newt’s stomach; knowing what calmed each boy. Once Newt fell asleep, Thomas looked over to Minho.

“Where’s Chuck?” he asked.

“I think he’s still sleeping,” Minho answered.

“Wow. That kid could sleep through the zombie apocalypse,” Thomas laughed.

“I know, right?”

“Well, I’m gonna take him back to our room just in case,” he whispered; nodding toward the sleeping angel in his lap.

“Okay. I’ll meet you in there. Goodnight, babe,” Minho whispered back. Thomas smiled and took Newt back to the room that he shared with Minho. He laid the blond under the covers and climbed in himself; waiting for Minho. Newt snuggled up close to the brunet and Thomas softly kissed the messy blond hair. Minho came in and tucked Newt’s Chewbacca stuffed animal and his Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia blanket under his small arms. He kissed Newt’s hair before addressing Thomas.

“Goodnight, baby. I love you,” Minho said, leaning over Newt to kiss Thomas on the lips.

“Night, Min. Love you, too,” Thomas answered into the kiss. All was well in the Glader household.

 (This is Newt's nightmare)


End file.
